


Never Have I Ever

by odetodun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Coming Out, First Times, Multi, Never Have I Ever, teenage avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teenage avengers play never have i ever, and bucky reveals a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

"A game of never have I ever is needed!" Tony shouted when the group had all congregated in the living room. Bucky sat next to Sam, who was half asleep until Tony disturbed him. Clint and Kate were squeezed next to them, America sat in between her girlfriends legs on the floor. Steve was across from Bucky, sandwiched between Nat and Wanda. Pietro and Thor were nestled in the large bean bags and Bruce led on his stomach next to them. Tony jumped down next Pepper on the love seat after his proposal, causing her to roll her eyes as she was jostled by him. They were all pretty drunk, the party had ended for the other guests about an hour ago and they made their own ways home; Tony had convinced the others into more shots and now he was going to do the same with this. Nat sat up and nodded, oddly quite eager. Everyone seemed to agree just to get Tony to shut up, so he retrieved a full bottle of vodka from behind him and unscrewed the top. Everyone else had drinks of their own, and the group had perked up quite significantly. 

"I'll start! Remember, liars have a forfeit and I don't fuck around. Never have I ever... this is difficult, what haven't I done? Okay, never have I ever had sex with more than three people at once" Tony said. Bucky didn't drink but laughed wildly as Clint took a drink shyly. 

"It was a very very messy night," Clint put his hands up, "Thor drank as well!". Everyone turned to look at Thor, and he just shrugged instead of giving an explanation. 

"Well, never have I ever um.. kissed a girl" Wanda said, and literally everyone in the room drank except from her. Steve giggled at this, and Bucky felt his heart flutter at the noise. 

"How am I the only one? Pepper, Nat?" Wanda asked and both girls laughed at her.

"You just wanted the lesbians to drink, didn't you Wanda?" Kate said, causing a chorus of laughter. Steve was next, and he went bright red. Bucky wanted to tuck him away in that moment, Steve was too innocent for this silly game. 

"Never have I ever... had sex" Steve said, not seeming to care that he announced his virginity. Bruce didn't drink, raising his glass to Steve who looked relieved to not be alone in this one. 

"Our little virgins" Tony said, with actual fondness. 

"Virginity is simply a social construct" Steve said, and Bucky shook his head as he laughed. Steve met his eyes for second, giving him a big grin. Nat was next, and she looked at Bucky for a second.

"Never have I ever kissed Bucky" she said, and this actually only got one drink. 

"We were drunk, I'm still as straight as ruler" Sam said when everyone looked at him. Something has changed in Steve's face, he watched Bucky with a weird look that Bucky's drunk mind couldn't decipher. 

"Never have I ever been to Asgard" Thor said, and everyone except him drank. 

"Are you trying to get us all to drink?" Pietro said, and Thor laughed loudly. Everyone shook their heads at him, not one of them actually knew what the fuck Asgard was so they just let Thor talk freely about it. He was a weird guy but they all loved him. 

"Never have I ever, shared a bed with Tony" Pietro said. Everyone except the twins drank, they were new to the group. 

"I have a lot of platonic sleeping partners I guess" Tony shrugged, looping his arm around Pepper's shoulders. 

"Never have I ever ugh, had sex with a guy" Bruce said, and Bucky wanted to slap him in that moment. He had to say, really. If Bucky lied someone would rat him out, but he was basically outing himself. Maybe people wouldn't remember it in the morning, he took a sip as sneakily as possible. Luckily there was commotion next to him. 

"What the fuck? You're gay!" Clint was saying. 

"It was before I knew Clint, everyone's experimental" Kate said, America was laughing from the floor as Clint still looked confused.

"Is everyone going to ignore the fact Barnes just drank?" Tony said, almost jumping out of his seat. Bucky knew he was as red as a fucking tomato and everyone's eyes were on him. 

"Well shit guys, I thought you all knew" Bucky said, trying to play it cool despite his heart trying to climb out of his chest.

"My gaydar is usually so much better" Kate said, a mock frustration in her voice. Bucky finally looked at Steve, who was staring at him in complete shock. Steve got up quickly, practically running around Nat. Bucky was up just as quick, following him out. They reached a spare bedroom on the second floor, and Bucky found Steve at on the edge of the bed.

"You never told me?" Steve said, eyeing Bucky. 

"Ain't ever told anyone" Bucky scratched his neck, his head starting to hurt. Steve was silent and suddenly Bucky was annoyed.

"You upset or something? If you don't like it you sure as hell will have to deal with it, I ain't ever taken you as a homophobe Steve" Bucky exclaimed, his hands feeling clammy. Even his best friend couldn't except him, what would his teammates think? A gay guy on the football team might not go down well. It hurt more because the only reason Bucky knew he was gay was Steve. He had been helplessly and annoyingly in love with Steve for longer than he can remember.

"Don't be a goddamn fool Bucky" Steve stood up, getting closer to Bucky. Their proximity took the air out of Bucky.

"I'm not mad cause you're gay, I'm mad cause you never told me" Steve said, and Bucky finally looked into his best friends eyes. They were full of emotion and Bucky could finally read them. His breath only managed to rattle out of him, and before he even realised what he was doing he had leant in towards Steve. He stopped himself with his forehead resting on Steve's.

"Kiss me" Steve breathed out, and Bucky didn't need anything else. He joined their lips together softly at first, wanting to savour the moment. But then their kiss became hungry, like they had been waiting too long for this and they needed more straight away. Steve was submissive, opening his mouth for Bucky to let his tongue taste the cherry vodka Steve had been drinking tonight. Bucky moaned loudly when Steve brew back and bit Bucky's lip, hips jerking involuntarily. Steve blushed manically, and Bucky almost laughed - if the blush wasn't even more endearing and didn't make his crotch ache. Bucky turned them around so he could lift Steve against the wall, sloppy kisses trailing down Steve's jawline and neck. He sucked just under Steve's earlobe, earning a moan of pleasure from Steve.

"You like that Stevie?" Bucky asked, grazing over the mark he had made. Bucky was hard and Steve must of felt it when Bucky's hips did another involuntary jerk. 

"Put me down" Steve whispered, and when Bucky complied Steve moved Bucky to sit on the bed. Sinking down to his knees, Steve eyes never left Bucky's. Bucky's dick was leaking now, and as Steve's delicate fingers undid his belt he moaned out loud with the pure anticipation. Once Bucky was naked from the waist down, Bucky stopped Steve for a second. 

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked.

"Of course" Steve said, and Bucky nodded. Bucky expected Steve to be timid and shy, but when those beautiful pink lips wrapped expertly around his dick Bucky almost came straight away. Steve knew exactly what he was doing, tongue swiping over the head of his dick to pull a half shout half gasp from Bucky. 

"That's it, that's it baby" Bucky said as Steve started to take more down his throat. Bucky could barely think, he was an ecstatic blur. 

"Look at me baby, show me those eyes" Bucky said, and Steve's blue eyes flickered up to meet his. The look of wrecked innocence almost finished Bucky off, but that wasn't until Steve blinked and his long eyelashes fell beautifully over his cheeks and Steve nearly took the entirety of Bucky's dick in his mouth. Bucky jerked forward just before he came, and Steve kept their intense eye contact as Bucky climaxed and came in his mouth shouting Steve's name. Steve swallowed and then swiped a finger over his bottom lip, sucking on the come. Bucky bit down on his lip, and Steve attempted to help him get his pants up. 

"Let me return the-" Bucky said, pulling at Steve's belt loops.

"I came in my pants just by listening to you shout my name" Steve admitted, leaving for the ensuite for a second and returning looking more comfortable. They made their way back to their friends downstairs, but just before they reached the living room Bucky leant down to whisper in Steve's ear, 

"I still want to fuck you into a mattress so hard you can only think of my name". Steve went a bright red, and Bucky smirked as they rejoined their friends with Steve looking a mixture of embarrassed and horny. Nat watched them as they took as seat next to each other, actually most of the room was watching them. 

"You two fuck yet?" Tony asked bluntly. Steve spat out the drink he was handed, causing everyone to laugh loudly. 

"We didn't fuck thank you Tony," Steve said.

"Not yet" Bucky added quietly. Their friends carried on the conversation they had been having before Steve and Bucky walked back in, and everything felt the same. Except Steve had laced his hand in Bucky's, and Bucky finally felt happy about the love he had been feeling for so many years.

**Author's Note:**

> short smutty one shot bc i have writers block on my big fic


End file.
